


Good Night's Sleep

by Ariiin



Series: Four plus One [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4+1, Chan is such a good leader, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sleeping Together, changbin hyunjin and jisung appeared for like ten seconds, scratch that he's a good parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariiin/pseuds/Ariiin
Summary: Chan's been taking good care of his members but who's going to take care of him?(aka the four times Chan let his members sleep on his bed and one time he slept on his member’s bed.)





	Good Night's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> “Cause everyone knows I’m the boss. I’ma protect all my ninjas. Do it for the squad, do it for the team.” - CB97, (2017, Matryoshka)

 

******\--one--**

 

Chan just got home from the dorms. He was in the practice room all day, trying to perfect one of their choreos. 

He was dead tired and all he wanted to do was get some eye-shut on his bed.

 

It was past midnight so the young leader expected that all the members were already fast asleep in their respective rooms. 

 

He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that the lights in the dorm were on. What surprised him more was the turf of black hair and round face on the kitchen. The tired expression on Chan’s face was replaced by a curious one.

 

Chan could only see the back of .Felix. The boy seems to be busy with something on the counter.

“Hey, why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

“Hyung!”Felix shrieked. He turned his head and saw the silver haired boy.

 

“You’re home. Geez, you scared me. You almost made me spill the milk” 

 

Felix pouted as he gestured to the glass and carton of milk in his hands. 

 

Chan studied Felix’s expressions and worry welled up inside him when he noticed the younger’s eyes were a bit red.  _ He’d been crying. _

 

“Sorry about that.” Chan gave the younger boy an apologetic look and went back to the living room to put down his bag.

 

Felix followed him shortly and carefully sat down on the couch, not wanting to spill his milk. 

Chan eyed the glass of milk in Felix’s hand. “Can’t sleep?” he asked.

 

The other boy nodded his head in reply and drank from his glass.

“I was hoping this would help me,” he replied glumly, looking at his half full (or half empty) glass of milk. 

 

Chan hummed as he took a seat beside his team mate. “Let me guess. You’re feeling homesick?”

 

Felix frowned and faced the older, “How come you’re always right when it comes to these things?” 

 

Chan laughed at the younger’s reaction. “I just know,” he replied with a soft smile.

He propped his chin into his hand and added, “I don’t really know how to explain it. There’s just this feeling, you know.” 

 

Felix leaned back on the couch and rolled his eyes, “Well that makes sense.” His tone was laced with hint of sarcasm. 

 

Chan shrugged in reply watched as Felix empty out his glass.

 

“What part of home are you missing?”

 

Chan waited patiently for the response. He could feel his eyelids getting heavier, but he can’t leave his team mate alone. Not now when he’s aware of how much Felix currently needs him even when the boy is not saying a word about it. 

 

Felix sat up and placed the glass on the table. “My family, my friends, my old school, everything. Especially my mom’s cooking.”

Chan’s ears picked up the longing in Felix’s voice. He can’t help but feel sad for the boy beside him. 

 

“Hyung, don’t you ever feel homesick?” 

 

Chan thought for a while before opening his mouth, “Everyone here felt homesick at one point. It’s just that each of us found our own way to cope up with it.”

 

“Like Changbin and Gyu for example,” he added.

 

Feliz let out a soft laugh. It was no secret to the members that the so called dark boy can’t fall asleep without his munchlax plushie.

 

Chan smiled, showing off his dimple. “And when you still feel anxious, the members are always there to help you. Sure, most of you guys are loud and annoying, but they’re all pretty much reliable.” 

 

Felix chuckled and ran hi hand through his hair. He smiled as if recalling some happy memories. “Well that’s true.”

 

Chan cleared his voice and spoke up again, “This may sound really cringey but you guys feel like home to me. I would do anything for all of you and it would really break my heart if anything happens to any of you.” 

 

Chan expected the black haired boy to scrunch up his nose in disgust but was instead met with misty eyes.

 

Chan stood up and brushed his pants off, “Let’s go. We need to get some well deserved sleep.”

 

Felix rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and stood up to put the glass on the sink. He felt better now that he talked with Chan but there’s still an empty feeling inside him, he still don’t know how to deal with his homesickness.

 

Felix was surprised when he saw Chan waiting for him in the living room. 

 

“You’re sleeping in hyung’s room tonight.”

 

Felix knit his eyebrows in confusion. “Wha- Why?”

 

“You were crying earlier when I got home. I’m not letting you go back in your room and cry yourself to sleep.”

 

Felix’s eyes widened  He looked around the corners of the room.  _ There must be a cctv here in the dorm somewhere. _

 

Chan pulled the young boy into his room. Felix was a bit confused but he followed closely behind the older. They carefully made their way to Chan’s bed, not wanting to wake up Woojin and Minho who were fast asleep. 

 

Chan climbed into his bed and allowed the younger to slip under his blankets. The young leader immediately felt his tiredness and he can’t fight back his heavy eyelids. He mumbled a small goodnight to Felix before drifting off to sleep.

  
  
  


It’s when Felix scooted closer to Chan for more warmth before drifting off to dreamland that he knew he’s finally found a way to cope up with being homesick.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--two--**

 

It’s one of those rare days where Chan's able to hit the sack at around 7pm. They had no schedules for that day and the young leader decided to grab the opportunity to get some eye shut.

 

The screeches and loud laughs reached Chan’s room but they weren’t enough to wake the older up. It was already night time but the dorm was full energy. 

 

After half an hour, running was heard in the hallway. The door to the three adult’s room was opened and carefully shut. 

Leaning on the door was the panting maknae, his heart on his chest as he try to catch his breath. The poor maknae has been on the receiving end of the two member’s antics. They’ve been running and screaming around the dorm for the past hour. 

 

His eyes wandered around the room until it landed on the sleeping leader.

The maknae bit his lower lip. He didn’t want to bother his sleeping hyung so he decided to leave the room. Jeongin’s hand was on the knob when he froze.

Jisung’s and Felix’s voice filled the hallway, looking for him. Their voices were clearly concealing a mischievous plan.

  
  


Jeongin let go of the knob and quietly made his way to the sleeping hyung.

 

“Channie hyung.”

 

Chan stirred in his sleep but didn’t reply. He was facing the wall, his back against Jeongin. 

 

There’s a small space beside Chan that the younger could fit into. Jeongin hesitated for minute but he didn’t really want to deal with Jisung and Felix’s tricks. 

 

The young boy climbed up to the young leader’s bed and snuggled into his warm back. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth lulling him to sleep.

  
  


Chan woke up a few hours later and felt weight right above his belly. Confused, he turned his head and saw the sleeping maknae. The corners of Chan’s mouth twitched upwardly upon seeing him sleep so peacefully. 

Chan carefully moved on his bed, not wanting to wake up Jeongin.  He faced the younger and patted his black hair. Chan hummed to himself and pulled the blanket closer to them before closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**\--three--**

 

Chan woke up to the sound of whimpers and heavy breathing. 

 

Worry washed over him as his mind processed the noises he’s been hearing.

He immediately got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked a few times as his vision adjusted to the darkness.

 

Chan scanned the room for the source of the sound and his vision stopped on Minho’s bed. 

The leader could pick up small movements from the person sleeping on the bed. He furrowed his eyebrows, “Minho?” 

 

The said boy stirred in his bed but there was no other response. The sound of heavy breaths did not stop.

 

Chan carefully made his way to Minho’s bed, not wanting to wake up Woojin who’s sleeping on the other bed.

 

Panic went straight into him as he saw tears streaming down the younger’s face. Minho’s chest was heaving up and down and his breathing was irregular. Beads of sweat also appeared on his face but the young boy was very much asleep.

 

Chan shook Minho’s shoulders, “Minho! Wake up.”

 

Minho let out a small whimper. 

 

Chan’s voice was desperate. He can’t even imagine what the poor boy is seeing in his dreams. 

 

“Minho, please wake up. You’re dreaming. Wake up.” 

 

Minho jolted awake and was met with Chan’s worried expression. 

 

The tears from Minho’s eyes didn’t stop. He buried his face into his hands and closed his eyes shut. His hands could feel the hot tear squeeze their way through the gaps of his eyelids. His shoulders were shaking as he let out a few sobs.

 

A part of Chan’s heart cracked and he enveloped the crying Minho into a warm embrace. It hurts him seeing the usual strong willed dancer be so vulnerable.

He patted the younger’s back and whispered comforting words.

“It’s okay. Shh, it was just a dream. Just a bad dream. None of it was real. I’m here for you. We’re all here for you.”

 

Minho calmed down but he was still crying. Chan pulled away from the other. 

“ Wait here,” he said before he got up and left the room quietly. 

 

Minho wiped his tears as he waited the leader to return. He tried to control his breathing and stopped himself from letting more tears to escape his eyes. 

 

Chan walked back to the room with a glass of water in his hand. He sat down on Minho’s bed and handed the glass to him, “Here drink this.”

 

Minho took the glass from Chan and mumbled a small thank before taking a sip. Chan smiled softly as he watch his team mate, “Feeling better now?” 

 

Minho nodded his head in reply. Chan felt his shoulders relax as relief washed over him. 

“Do you want to talk about?” 

 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Minho took a breath and spoke up, “You were all leaving. I was alone in the practice room, but I can see you all through the mirrors like a portal or something.  You guys were having so much fun, laughing and enjoying without me.”

 

“It was lonely,” Minho lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes, “I felt so lonely but all of you looked better off without me.” 

 

Minho sniffed and wiped his teary eyes. He looked back at Chan with a guilty expression. “I’m so sorry I disturbed your sleep, hyung” 

 

Chan shook his head, “I don’t mind. You guys are and will always be my priority.” 

 

Chan shifted in a more comfortable position and faced the younger, “ Minho ya, no one’s going to leave anyone behind. We’re a team, remember? We’re family.”

 

Minho felt his chest warm up. Those words were what he needed to hear the most right now. It made him feel secure and loved.

 

Chan stood up and patted Minho’s brown hair, “We should go back to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Minho frowned, “I feel drained and all but I’m afraid of going back to sleep.” His voice got softer on the last part but Chan was able to hear it.

 

Chan’s mouth curved into a smile, “Do you want to sleep with me then?”

A pout appeared in Minho’s face. “I’m too old for that.”

 

“Nonsense, you’re never too old to seek comfort from a parent,” he gave a lopsided grin to the younger, “They may not be here, but I’m the closest thing you got.” 

 

Minho laughed softly and got up from his bed. They went to Chan’s bed, the thick blankets covering the two boys.

 

Chan let out a small yawn, “Sleep well, Minho.”

 

“You too, hyung,” Minho replied.

There was a few seconds of silence before Chan shifted and called the younger’s name in a soft tone.

 

Minho turned his head and replied, “Yeah?” 

 

“It’s nine or none. Always remember that.”

 

Minho smiled. He was about to reply when he heard soft snores from the younger.

Minho shifted on the bed so he could fully face the leader.  He wrapped an arm around the older, just around his belly.

 

The young dancer closed his eyes and went to sleep knowing that the group he belongs to has the best leader they could ever ask for.

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**\--four--**

 

The nine kids were all huddled together in the living room. Since all of them can’t fit in the couch, some were laying on the carpet.

 

Despite their busy schedules filled with practices and training (and even school for some of them), the boys decided that quality bonding time over movie night is a must.  They do it at least once a month when all of them are free.

 

It was Changbin’s turn to choose a movie and the dark boy decided to pick a psychological thriller. There were a few groans and complains but they ended up pushing it through.

 

Halfway through the movie, screams and screeches could be heard in the dorm. 

 

Jeongin was clutching a pillow towards his chest and would hide behind it every time the eerie song would pop up.  He would let out soft whimpers every time the killer would commit a murder.  Woojin and Chan would also scream and cling at each other every now and then. 

 

Jisung and Felix were the loudest. The two of them would shout and even hit each other whenever the killer would appear on the screen. Changbin would throw popcorn at the two boys tell them to shut up.

 

Despite the loud noises, soft snores could be heard from Minho who’s curled up in the carpet. Hyunjin was also sleeping soundly. His head was leaning on Seungmin for support. Seungmin didn’t seem to mind though. He was too preoccupied with the movie that his eyes were practically glued to it.

 

Minutes passed and the credits started to roll on the screen. The atmosphere in the dorm has calmed down.

 

Chan cleared his voice, “You guys should go to your rooms already. I’ll clean up.”

 

Changbin took that as the cue to stand up from the couch. 

 

“Not you, Changbin,” said Chan in a stern voice, “ You’re going to help me clean up this mess you made.” 

 

The leader gave a pointed look at the popcorn littered on the carpet. Snickers were heard from the other members as the  _ dark boy _ pout his lip.

 

Jisung woke up Jeongin  (who also fell asleep on his pillow a few minutes before the movie ended) and followed Changbin to their room. A yawning Felix made his way to his room while Seungmin shook Hyunjin off his shoulder. The latter mutters a few complains but they manage to walk back to their rooms.

 

Minho woke up because of the noise created by the other members. 

 

“ Minho ah, you can go to our room already. I’ll just help Chan and Changbin.”

 

It took the boys ten minutes to clean up the mess in the living room. They greeted each other goodnight before going to their rooms to sleep.

 

A few hours past and the dorm was peaceful. 

 

The young leader let out a groan as he feels someone tapping him on the shoulder. He shifted on his bed, trying to shake off the hand. 

 

The tapping did not stop and his ears picked up a whisper,

“Hyung. Chan hyung.”

 

Chan regain a bit his senses and let out a small hum as he opened his eyes. His eyes squinted as his vision adjusted to the darkness.

“Seungmin?” 

 

Chan’s voice was groggy and full of confusion.

 

Seungmin nodded his head, “Can I sleep here?”

 

Seungmin’s voice was quavering and there was squeak at the end of his question. Chan’s forehead scrunched up in confusion but he moved a bit to the left, giving space to the brown haired boy.

 

Seungmin immediately climbed to Chan’s bed and curled against him, his hands clutching to the older’s shirt.

 

Chan was surprised by the boy’s sudden actions. He protectively wrapped his arms around the younger and rubbed his back.

He tried to use the softest voice he can, “What’s wrong?”

 

Seungmin replied but his voice was muffled by the leader’s shirt. The corner of Chan’s mouth quirked up. He pretty much understand it despite of the muffled voice.

 

Within a few minutes, he could feel Seungmin’s breathing slow down. 

 

Chan closed his eyes allowed himself to sleep. He didn’t remove his hands around the young boy though. After all he can’t leave Seungmin unguarded. Not after hearing the boy said  _ The psychopath killers are after me.' _  
  
  
  


 

 

**\--five--**

 

Chan has been working nonstop on a new track for their album. 

The red numbers in the digital clock shone aggressively in the dark room.  _ It’s 1am. _

 

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier every second. The room was barely lit, the only source of light coming from a night lamp on his desk and the digital clock.

 

Chan leaned back on his seat with a disapproving look on his face. He drew in a long breath and crossed his arms. Something’s missing in his work but he can’t figure out what it is. 

 

Frustrated, he shoved his hair back away from his face then leaned towards the small keyboard in front if him. He pressed a few keys but stopped when he heard someone call his name.

 

Chan turned his head and saw Woojin who just sat up on his bed. He gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. Did i wake you up?”

 

The blonde boy frowned. He could see the leader’s droopy eyes and tired expression in spite of the darkness. “Nevermind that, what are you doing to yourself, Chan?”

 

Chan manage to let out a croaky “what?” to escape his lips. Woojin’s words took longer to process in his mind.

 

A tired sigh escaped from Woojin’s lips. “What I mean is, are you trying to kill yourself? You’ve been up for over forty eight hours. Look at yourself. You need to sleep.”

 

Woojin’s voice was stern but Chan noticed the concern in his voice. His eyes glanced quickly at Minho who’s sleeping on another bed, making sure that the boy was still fast asleep.

The overworked leader tried to form proper words but his mind doesn’t seem to be working properly at the moment. 

 

Woojin ran his hand through his hair and got up from his bed. The room was silent enough for Woojin’s footsteps to be heard as he made his way to Chan. 

“I think you’ve done enough work for tonight. “

 

Woojin’s voice was softer this time and it made Chan feel even more sleepier.

Chan blinked the tiredness away and looked back at the other. “But I need to get this done,” he insisted.

 

Chan internally winced at his own voice. He hated how it currently sounds. It was hoarse and unpleasant as if he’s suffering from a sore throat.

 

Woojin gave a reassuring squeeze the leader’s shoulder. “I promise that it’ll still be there waiting for you in the morning. But for now you need to get some rest.”

 

Woojin knew how much Chan is worrying for their new album. He knew how much their debut means to the leader and to the whole group. Still, it hurts him to see the silver haired boy, pushing himself so much. He can’t let the poor leader carry the burden alone.

 

“I just need to--”

Chan was about to protest but then, he saw the look on Woojin’s face. It’s one of those that won’t take no for an answer.  

 

Chan sighed defeatedly and slumped his shoulders. He stood up and was about to drag his feet to his bed but he was pulled by Woojin. 

 

The silver haired boy was about to complain but Woojin spoke up first. 

“Nuh uh. You’re going to sleep on my bed so I can make sure you’re sleeping and not sneaking back to work.” 

 

Chan grumbled a few incoherent words, not really having the strength to argue at an ungodly hour. 

  
  


Chan felt the tiredness spread throughout his body when he felt the warm and soft sheet underneath him. He pouted and faced the person beside him. “ If sleep doesn’t come into me in the next five minutes, I’m going back to work and I won’t hear you say a word about it.” 

 

Woojin shushed pouting leader and wrapped him in a hug, pulling the boy closer to him.  _ As if I’m going to let that happen _ , he thought in the back of his head.

 

He started to pat Chan’s hair as the corners of his mouth lifted. “There, there. I know that lack of sleep can get our little Channie grumpy,” he whispered in a teasing voice.

 

Woojin laughed softly as he felt a hit on his side. Woojin cleared his throat, “Hey now. Don’t think that I’m not aware of how you’ve been comforting the kids in their sleep these past few weeks. I know you’re amazing and all that, but it’s my turn now to take care of you.”

 

Woojin noticed that the silver haired boy was already asleep in his arms. 

A soft smile appeared on his lips before kissing Chan’s forehead, “Goodnight, Channie.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am and I don't know what I'm doing with my life.  
> Chan is such a precious leader. Someone please give him a hug for me.  
> This fic was hard for me to write coz I'm awkward with comfort and emotional stuff.  
> lol maybe I should stick with happy fluff
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this! :D  
> I didn't have this one proofread-ed so errors are probably somewhere there, hiding.  
> Please do share your thoughts about it ^^


End file.
